Aura (UK and Ireland)
Aura is a British television channel that launched on June 25th, 2015 as Nickelodeon Family. On October 25th, 2018, it was announced that the channel would rebrand as Aura on November 28th, 2018. After a brief delay, the channel rebranded as Aura on November 30th, 2018. Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Double Dare 2K16 (2016 - present) *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (2016 - present) *The Life of David Bowie (2016 - present) *Twelve Forever (2017 - present) *Road to Infinity (2018 - present) *Time Force (2018 - present) Third-Party Series *The Loud House (June 19th, 2016 - present) *Looped (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Transformers: Animated (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Beyblade Burst (November 2nd, 2016 - present) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Grossology (November 21st, 2016 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Three Delivery (November 21st, 2016 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (November 21st, 2016 - present) *CatDog (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Invader Zim (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Gravity Falls (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Clarence (November 21st, 2016 - present) *Edgar & Ellen (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Detentionaire (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (November 24th, 2016 - present) *Angelo Rules (December 30th, 2016 - present) *Fred's Head (July 31st, 2017 - present) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (August 20th, 2017 - present) *Onegai My Melody (September 26th, 2017 - present) *Sugarbunnies (November 10th, 2017 - present) *Jewelpet (November 10th, 2017 - present) *Uchūsen Sagittarius (November 12th, 2017 - present) *Crash B-Daman (January 4th, 2018 - present) *Ben 10 (January 6th, 2018 - present) *Bounty Hamster (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Happy Happy Clover (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash (January 29th, 2018 - present) *What's with Andy? (February 14th, 2018 - present) *Daigunder (February 14th, 2018 - present) *Exchange Student Zero (February 14th, 2018 - present) *My Life Me (April 20th, 2018 - present) Upcoming programming *Saturday Morning Fever Former programming *6teen *Animaniacs *Animorphs *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *The Big Bang Theory *Bizaardvark *Carl² *Cybersix *Dan Vs. *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School *Daria *Deadtime Stories *Destroy Build Destroy *Doctor Who *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Drake & Josh *Family Game Night *Freakazoid! *Friends *G.I. Joe: Renegades *The Game of Life *George of the Jungle *Growing Up Creepie *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Kid vs. Kat *Markiplier Animated *MegaMan NT Warrior *My Babysitter's a Vampire *My Family's Got Guts *My Knight and Me *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Pelswick *Senseis in Denial *Sidekick *Skyland *Soul Eater *The Steve Harvey Show *Stoked *Teen Titans *Time Warp Trio *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Wizards of Waverly Place *World of Quest *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Zeke's Pad Category:Channels